


waiting for you (but take your time, i'm just fine)

by beepbedeep



Category: Let It Snow (Movie)
Genre: F/M, WEEEOWWWWW!!!, enjoy!!, idk! i'm a sucker for people who love each other and hate talking about it, stream of conciousness but not in any kind of chronological order?, this makes ALMOST NO sense!, you know the type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbedeep/pseuds/beepbedeep
Summary: He ignores this phenomena, ignores his feelings, because they’ve worked so well for so long and just because he’s in love with her doesn’t mean any of that needs to change.
Relationships: Angie "The Duke"/Tobin
Kudos: 11





	waiting for you (but take your time, i'm just fine)

They fall in love slowly. Slowly, and then all at once. Maybe that’s just how it goes with best friends, from moments of _wow you’re the coolest_ to a creeping realization of _you’re my favorite person_ until one day you wake up and their face is the first thing you think of, floating behind your eyelids all day, and during precalc or bio it hits you like a pickup truck, like a billboard flashing every color of the rainbow, _hey! you! you’re in love with your best friend and now everything is going to be super, super weird!_

“Best friends” is a good title, Tobin thinks, a very good, super cool, totally adequate, absolutely fine relationship to have with someone. And that’s what they are, that’s what he and The Duke (Angie, he keeps accidentally slipping into _Angie_ in his head) _have been for years_! It works, like super well. They like all the same things (mostly. and they like arguing about all the other stuff.) and think in similar ways and sometime during 4th grade Tobin realized that spending time with her is really his favorite thing in the whole world, so after that he hasn’t questioned what’s going on with them again. This is just them. So what if it doesn’t really feel like his day starts until he sees her face (grumpy and pinched in the early morning light, saying that _if he were to get in a smallish car accident they’d probably be fine and that’s a good excuse to skip first period, right_ ) or if he spends three weeks during the summer before their senior year learning all Taylor Swift’s new songs on the piano because he can see right through her and she loves them but has a reputation to maintain so when he starts playing “Paper Rings” on a painfully hot August night as right before she drops an ice cube down his back, and she smiles at him a little softer than usual, that’s just friend stuff. Really. 

That’s how they work, for years. It starts in kindergarten and after that they just kind of stick together, like someone decided that they get to belong to each other, always, and after a while her presence becomes so normal that Tobin almost forgets what a miracle they are. So he falls in love, a little at a time, in a blur of movie nights and aimless driving around their tiny town and food fights and too much homework, accompanied by a gentle soundtrack of their combined laughter and whatever song happens to be their mutual favorite at the time. (he doesn’t play, except for her, not since he gave piano lessons up in the 6th grade because performing for other people made his heart beat ten-times-too-fast, but he would never think to be scared in front of Angie (there he goes again), he likes the way she shuts her eyes when she sings with him, and besides, she already knows everything about him anyway, so there’s no point in hiding. (everything, but this giant terrible wonderful thing that he can’t tell her because he knows everything about her too, because she needs this friendship just as badly as he does so he can’t ruin this for her. he can’t.) 

They don’t teach you how to tell when you fall in love, there isn’t a checklist or guide or rulebook. So, Tobin isn’t sure how, and he isn’t sure when, but when the thought that’s been wiggling around the back of his mind, on the tip of his tongue for months finally solidifies into _hey have you considered that you might be in love with your best friend dumbass_ his first impulse is to text Angie. Of course, that’s a bad idea. He texts Keon instead, who is almost insultingly unsurprised. 

He ignores this phenomena, ignores his feelings, because they’ve worked so well for so long and just because he’s in love with her doesn’t mean any of that needs to change. It works, for a while, with occasional awkwardness, but they’re always a little awkward because being a person is weird and mostly he is happy to be around her. If things come to a head (because of course they do, they were always going too, because ignoring feelings can buy time but cannot change the inevitable. Christmas eve is terrible and amazing and he thinks that everything might be ruined a few times, but the snow fixes just as much stuff as it ruins and he ends up a thousand times happier than he thought possible.)

Later, in the future sometime, Tobin sneezes as blonde hair has once again found its way into his nose. Angie laughs, sparking a smile on his face too. She leans farther into him tipping her head back so their eyes meet upside down. His finger trace endless patterns on her stomach from where his fingers are clasped around her waist. When she turns back to the homework spread out in front of them, snarking about the work they still have to do, he turns his face into her neck and breathes, _this_.


End file.
